


Every Kind of Way

by honeygirlie



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance, basically me waxing poetic about jake wilson, this might be a little overdramatic but idc idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeygirlie/pseuds/honeygirlie
Summary: To say Eris has had a rough time in the villa so far was an understatement. She really didn’t need to go and complicate things further by fancying her closest mate, but then again, her brain rarely worked properly when Jake was around her.
Relationships: Jake Wilson/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic about coupling up with Jake. It’ll be three chapters long and will only cover Day 11 and the night of Day 12. This first chapter takes place on the morning of Day 11.
> 
> For the most part, it follows canon with the exceptions that my MC, Eris, has a much closer relationship with Jake, and she also makes it clear to Levi that she’s not interested in him. I also (briefly) included an explanation behind Jake’s cheating, which is entirely headcanon. Otherwise, the story is basically the same as the game.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading if you do!

_i wanna love you in every kind of way -[H.E.R.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wn1FH9BS-Ic)_

“Oh, Christ.”

Eris stared deadpan at the telltale beep of her phone that resounded throughout the empty bedroom and interrupted whatever retort Levi was about to throw at her. 

After last night’s dumping and Lucy’s antics this morning, she wasn’t in the mood for challenges or dates or whatever it was they were going to be doing today. She wanted to relax, sleep in, hang out by the pool. One day of peace in the villa seemed like more of an impossible feat than she realized.

And on top of that, Levi has been trying to rekindle their relationship after Eris admitted that she wasn’t interested in him anymore. Her feelings hadn’t been that strong to begin with, but they’ve waned since the whole Cherrygate debacle. In recent days, she could now easily say she’s moved on. Levi, however, refused to give up. It was why he was currently sitting in bed with her, convincing her that he didn’t have feelings for Lucy, whatever she might say or do. 

Needless to say, Eris was having a shit morning. If the producers allowed them alcohol this early in the day, she’d be cradling an entire bottle of wine right now.

She huffed at the phone, hoping the stupid device knew that whatever text had been sent to her was _not_ welcomed right now. Beside her, Levi appeared irritated. 

“I guess we’ll... talk later,” he grumbled.

Eris scratched her nose in an annoyed tick. She’d honestly rather not, but it was a conversation she knew needed to be had. 

“Sure. Later. But,” she interjected firmly, “I’ll say this one last time.” She looked Levi straight in the eye, keeping her tone gentle yet steady. By god, if they had to have this discussion again, she’d burn her hair off. “We might still be coupled up, but we’re not together and we haven’t been for a while. If you want to get back with Lucy or graft on another girl, I won’t stop you because honestly, I don’t care.”

Levi’s lips thinned as a sour expression formed on his face, but he kept quiet. Whether it was for the sake of the text or because her feelings had finally sunk in for him, she wasn’t sure. Either way, she was glad he chose silence.

Suppressing the urge to sigh, Eris dragged herself up and leaned over to snatch the phone from the table. She avoided looking in his direction as she shouted for the other Islanders to gather. 

“Guys! I got a text!”

They piled into the bedroom in a matter of seconds, some with breakfast still in their hands.

“Read it out, Eris!” Reese exclaimed. 

Tim took a bite of his toast before asking, “What do you reckon it is? Another challenge?”

“Oh, don’t talk with your mouth full, hun,” Jen tutted. Her expression, however, was still amused. “But I do hope we get treated for some dates.”

The two of them leered at each other, and Eris couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that hit her. _That_ was what she wanted for herself, but it seemed like the one guy she did want in the villa didn’t want her back. 

Stuffing her bitterness down, Eris cleared her throat. 

“Alright, everyone ready?” she asked the group.

When they nodded, she lowered her gaze to the text and read it out loud. 

_Islanders, tonight will be the last recoupling. The boys will be choosing their partners._

_#thefinalcountdown #holdontight_

Eris’ heart sank as she scanned the short missive again. Another recoupling? After they had one just last night? She knew for a while that she needed to find a better partner than Levi, but she thought she had more time. And of course the very last recoupling _would_ be boy’s choice. She could very well be dumped from the villa tonight. 

She couldn’t stop her eyes from darting over to Jake, but she was surprised to see he was already staring back. He ducked his head immediately, looking oddly frustrated. In the next second, Jake bolted from the room without saying a word to anyone. 

Bemused and crestfallen, Eris sagged. She’s been having trouble reading him more than ever in the past few days, but him fleeing from her was very clearly a bad sign.

There were a few beats of silence that were shortly broken by Jen. Eris tuned it out as her mind reeled. She ignored the excited chatter of the room and flopped backwards onto the bed, resisting the urge to groan into the pillow. 

Shit morning indeed. 

* * *

Eris ambled through the villa alone, wondering how on earth she got herself into this situation. 

She had finished breakfast and conversed with the other Islanders in a daze, too worried about what tonight had in store for her. Since Levi wasn’t an option any longer, her thoughts were in shambles as she considered what else she could do. There was always the possibility of coupling up with Rohan as friends, but at this stage in the game, it wouldn’t be right. They both knew the attraction wasn’t there. They deserved better than that.

Eris didn’t care so much about winning. All she wanted was to find a future with someone on the show, and Rohan was not the boy to have that with. There was nobody else in the villa for her. 

Nobody but one, and he had barely looked at her all day.

She’s been dealing with the particular frustration that was Jake for what seemed like half her time there. At the very beginning it looked like he was into her, offering secret glances and smiles across the room that always seemed to verge on longing. They even coupled up for a bit. Those few days with Jake, being able to cuddle up with him in bed and find excuses to touch him in and out of challenges... 

Those days were undoubtedly the happiest she’s felt. To hear him say that he had wanted her to pick him too made Eris smile so wide, her cheeks hurt. 

But all of a sudden, things changed. Levi was grafting on her, and Jake backed off, insisting he didn’t want to stand in their way. Eris had never been so conflicted. On one hand, she couldn’t deny that Levi was attractive, and as a conceptual artist, she was also delighted to learn that they both shared a particular love for installation art. The way he chased after her was thrilling. It was nice being wanted by one of the most eligible Islanders on the show.

But with Jake, things were so... right. 

Early on, he confessed to Eris that he struggled to connect with the others, but she had no problem growing close to him. He started opening up to her after some gentle prodding on her part, then things just snapped into place for them. 

While they weren’t completely attached at the hip, Eris and Jake were damn close. He cracked wry jokes, often only for her ears and told at the most unexpected times. He spoke freely to her about his thoughts on the other Islanders and their couples. He allowed himself to be more selfish when he was with her instead of trying to maintain peace around the villa like he usually did. 

In the same vein, Eris was just as comfortable around him. She felt relaxed in his warm, easy presence, even when he wasn’t talking much. She enjoyed watching him do the most mundane things, like cook or take a swim in the pool. She forgot about trying, about keeping up appearances and making sure her face wasn’t sweaty or her makeup hadn’t smeared. 

Jake made her feel safe enough to rant to him and be quiet with him and be herself, unapologetically, around him.

What humbled her the most, however, was the fact that he opened up to her about his cheating past. 

Fittingly, he had told her about it the morning after the infamous mess that was Cherrygate. It had been early on in his adult life, barely past his 20s, and he’d been dating his then-girlfriend for almost two years. They met each other through a mutual friend, but they didn’t start dating until a few months later. Everyone had seen it coming. Everyone encouraged it too.

Things were fun in the beginning, but it didn’t take long for them both to realize they weren’t good for each other. Their constant arguments were never resolved, and their communication was never there. Jake suspected that they only stayed together for as long as they did because everyone expected it of them.

He was vague about the specifics of his infidelity. All Eris knew was that it started three months before the breakup with some girl who lived on the same street as him. When Jake found out his girlfriend had been cheating on him too, he confessed to his own affair, and they finally decided to split up. With so many mutual friends, the two of them saw each other occasionally, but they were mostly on good terms. Still, he admitted that even if they were both equally guilty parties, there were few things that hurt worse than being cheated on. 

Eris wasn’t exactly torn up about Levi kissing another girl. What did make her cry was knowing that Jake empathized with her enough to share something so private about his life. The other Islanders offered their comfort in their own ways, but Jake was the only one to hurt _with_ her. The night Cherrygate occurred, he was there, wrapping a sturdy arm around her shoulders and telling her how strong she was, how much she didn’t deserve it. The morning after was no different. That was when he permanently cemented himself in her heart.

Eris had a stronger bond with Jake than with anyone else in the villa and even some of her friends back home. It came to the point where she had grown attuned to his emotions. From the subtle wrinkle in his forehead when he was troubled to the downturn of his lips when he was confused, it wasn’t difficult for her to figure out what he was feeling. Even her awareness of his physical presence had become second nature. Her ears could make out the timbre of his voice from the other side of the villa. Her eyes could recognize his silhouette in a darkened room. 

It was well-known that Jake was the most reserved Islander on the show. But she knew him. She knew him, and it was such a privilege that he allowed her. 

He was sweet. Funny. Self-assured. Romantic. Supportive. Considerate. And unquestionably the most beautiful man she’s ever laid eyes on. 

Jake was everything Eris wanted in a partner, and in a very short amount of time, she knew she was already starting to fall fast and hard for the quiet, cheeky chef. She had every intention of staying coupled up with him to see where they could go. 

So when Jake suggested to Eris that she and Levi had strong potential, she was more than a little upset. He didn’t fight for her or their couple, and it made Eris think that maybe he didn’t want her as much as she thought. 

He seemed so willing to let her go. And it _hurt._

Eris wasn’t the type of person to internalize her feelings, but being humiliated like that on national television made her bite back her disappointment and put on a strong front instead. She had smiled tightly at Jake, then picked Levi for her date later that night, and when he kissed her, she didn’t fight it. She thought of the man she’d rather be kissing instead, but she didn’t fight it. Everything about it had felt off. His hands weren’t the same, his shoulders a touch too wide. 

Jake didn’t seem to mind any of it. That was the proverbial nail in the coffin that prompted her to choose Levi at the next coupling. Maybe it was the out Jake had been hoping for. After all, he didn’t look all too upset when he clapped along with everyone else at her decision. And he’s obviously been getting on well with Cherry. 

Eris couldn’t stop the small scowl that formed on her face. _Fucking Cherry._ That ugly, green-eyed monster of jealousy roared inside her whenever that girl so much as looked at Jake. But Eris would never compromise his happiness, and if Cherry made him happy, she’d suck it up.

With all of this drama happening, Eris was starting to wonder why she signed up for the show in the first place. She could’ve had failed relationships back home in Kent just as easily. She could’ve pined over yet another man who didn’t want her in the comfort of her own flat. 

She groaned and tugged at her hair. Mindlessly walking around the villa didn’t help much. Besides, Tim’s constant rapping could be heard wherever she went. It wasn’t like she could escape anywhere. 

Eris walked through the dressing room, her mind nowhere near concluded. But her tumultuous thoughts were interrupted at the sound of hurried footsteps behind her. 

She turned. A small gasp escaped her when she saw who it was. 

Jake strode right for her with a determination she’s never seen from him before. At first glance, he appeared cool and collected, but once she took in his crazed eyes, clenched jaw, and shaking hands, anticipation whirled in her stomach. 

“Jake?” 

“I’m sorry, Eris,” he breathed as he stopped a few feet from her. “I just — can I have a word?”

Her eyebrows knitted together. “Wha— Jake, what’s going on?”

“I have to...” He huffed and shook his head, clearly frustrated with himself. “There’s just something I need to tell you. Can we...?” He gestured to the doors of the roof terrace. 

It was clear that whatever it was he needed to say was big. Jake was rarely anything less than put together, and right now, he looked like he was on the precipice of a meltdown. 

Eris didn’t hesitate as she nodded. “Of course. Come on.”

They entered the terrace, luckily finding it empty. Jake took a seat, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. His clasped hands sporadically squeezed and loosened. Eris eyed him in concern as she joined him on the bench. 

“Are you alright?” she asked. She’s never seen anyone in the villa look half as nervous as he did right now.

“I’m fine,” he assured. “It’s just... I’ve been thinking all day about whether or not I should say this. And it’s like — if I say it, I might ruin a friendship, or worse. It could be really bad for the villa.”

Jake sighed heavily and hung his head. He almost sounded like he was talking to himself with his next words. 

“But if I don’t say it, maybe I miss a chance to finally be happy?”

Eris’ frown deepened, and she felt a fluttering in her chest, something she couldn’t name. 

Confused as ever, she caved in to the urge to touch him and placed a hand on his arm. “You’re kind of scaring me. What is this about?”

Jake quieted. He stared at her hand, resting gently on his warm skin, and his gaze softened. When he remained silent, Eris squeezed in encouragement. 

He exhaled quietly.

“Fuck it.”

His eyes flashed, and he whipped his head up to stare her down. She almost recoiled. 

“I want you,” Jake blurted, his voice hoarse. “I want to be with you so _bad,_ Eris. From day one... it’s always been you.”

Her jaw dropped to the floor. 

For a moment, nothing else registered other than the words _I want you.  
_

_I want you._

Jake wanted her? 

_Her?_

It was appropriate that Eris’ response was just as bewildered. “Huh?” she said stupidly. 

Jake ran a hand through his unruly hair as he shot up from his seat to pace around. “Look, I realize I left it so late, but it’s the last recoupling this evening and I just had to say something, even though I might’ve ruined everything I’ve tried to make in here. Plus, you had all this stuff going on with Levi and I didn’t want to piss you off or ruin our friendship, so I kept quiet about it. But I can’t anymore. I need to know, or it’ll kill me.”

He stopped pacing and took a deep breath. Visibly bracing himself, Jake turned to her, his face verging on desperation. 

“Eris,” he rasped, “is there any chance for me? Could — could something happen between us?”

Stunned, Eris leaned back on the bench with her mouth agape. 

Shock coursed through her for a few long beats as silence stretched between them, his confession hanging in the air. The longer she sat there, utterly dumbstruck, the more Jake’s face fell. It took her a bit, but her brain caught up as she finally absorbed what he had said. 

_I want you._

_It’s always been you._

_Something between us._

The world around her spun, but once the words got through to her, it careened to a complete halt. Suddenly Jake was the only thing she could see. 

Her heart soared. 

A short, disbelieving laugh bubbled out of her as the reality of his confession kicked in, and Jake’s shoulders drooped, looking like she had just kicked him in the gut. 

God, he was so adorable. 

Eris stood up and neared him. “Jake,” she barely managed.

He sighed and put on a brave face, attempting a weak but sincere smile. “It’s alright. I just couldn’t —”

Unable to resist any longer, Eris surged towards him and flung her arms around his neck as she crashed her lips against his. Jake gasped and froze, but once he realized what was happening, she felt his whole body shudder. He engulfed her in his tight embrace and returned the kiss with a fervor that made her stomach swoop. 

_Finally,_ she thought before her mind quieted, focusing only on the sensation of Jake’s presence surrounding her entirely. She _knew_ him, but this... This was new territory she couldn’t wait to explore. 

He moaned into the kiss, his eager hands wandering from her hips to her back until one of them traveled up to tangle itself in her hair. Her heart skipped two beats before running right out of her chest. He pulled her as close as humanly possible then closer still, and as a result they stumbled onto the nearest wall. Jake pressed her up against it, slanting his lips over hers. Eris whimpered a sigh when their tongues grazed, and she couldn’t stop her knees from buckling a little at the electrifying sensation that chased up her spine. 

His hands left a fiery trail wherever they went. When his mouth lowered to the side of her neck Eris gasped, her head tilting back and her fingernails digging into his shoulders. Jake hissed in pleasure and doubled his efforts on her neck by sucking lightly on her pulse point. If not for his firm grip around her, she would have fallen over at how heavenly it felt. His responding, dark chuckle at her reaction would have done her in next. 

For what felt like hours, they remained entwined in each other. Her head was dizzy by the time their kisses and frantic touches slowed down into something soft, content. When they finally pulled apart, Jake rested his forehead on hers, and they exchanged goofy, joyous smiles as they caught their breath. Whatever doubts she’d been carrying had all but vanished as his fingertips pressed into the flesh of her waist. 

“Just to be clear,” he panted, “this means you fancy me too, right?”

Eris laughed. “Yeah. But I could show you again if you’re still not sure.”

His grin grew even wider, and he ducked in for another short kiss. “You have no idea how terrified I was you were going to say no,” he admitted against her lips. 

“It’s always been you too,” she whispered. “But I didn’t think you liked me like that anymore.”

He briefly closed his eyes, and when they opened, they were full of regret. “I’m sorry. I acted like an idiot when we had coupled up. I somehow thought I had messed up my chance when I learned that Levi was grafting on you.”

“So you pushed me away,” she said quietly. 

“I convinced myself you were happier with him, so I tried to move on too.” He let out a humorless chuckle. “Not my finest moment, I’m aware.”

Eris gave him an apologetic look as she brought a hand up to the side of his face, running her thumb over his thin stubble. “I’m sorry too. I should have been honest and said something to let you know how much I liked you, but I... I don’t know. I guess I felt too wounded.”

He nodded. “I definitely could have made things easier, but I understand. I just wish we hadn’t wasted so much time together here.”

A dry smile appeared on her face. If they had actually communicated properly, they wouldn’t have gone through so much bullshit. It was as amusing as it was infuriating. “We’re a pair of dummies, huh?”

He chuckled. “I heard this place will do that to you. It’s practically our job, right? To stir as much drama as possible.”

“Well, I think it’s safe to say we take the cake there.” Eris wrinkled her nose. “How do you suppose everyone else will react?”

“We should talk about that, actually,” Jake sighed as he loosened his hold on her. The air shifted on a more serious note. “I don’t know what the situation is between you and Levi, but we’re still coupled with different people. It wouldn’t be right to surprise them with this at the recoupling later.”

A sense of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. “I told Levi we weren’t together anymore,” she muttered. “But I still need to talk to him.”

“Yeah. And I need to break up with Cherry.”

As much as Eris hated the idea of having that conversation, he was right. They couldn’t spring this on their partners at the last second, even if a part of her thought they deserved it a little. Damn Jake and his kind heart, otherwise she would ignore everyone and spend the rest of her time in the villa with him. 

“This afternoon, then,” she agreed. “We’ll have to get it done before the recoupling.”

“Right. I just don’t want to be that kind of guy. I’ve made enough mistakes in here as it is.”

Eris nodded, and when she caught the remorse in his expression, she stood on her tiptoes to gently kiss him again, feeling him smile against her lips. They pulled away, and she grabbed his wrist to press one last kiss on his palm. His gaze was full of reverence, making her heart clench. 

Jake suggested they get going so that hopefully, Levi and Cherry would calm down by the time the recoupling started. With reluctance, she parted from him and wished him luck with his talk with Cherry. He squeezed her shoulder in thanks as he returned the sentiment, then they left the rooftop. 

Eris walked through the villa in search of Levi, her head held high but her stomach rioting with nerves. She couldn’t imagine the backlash she’d get from both the Islanders and the audience watching, but she didn’t care. 

For the future she was seeking outside the show with the man she wanted by her side, this was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my favorite thing I've written, but I hope someone enjoys it anyway! I'm still in the process of polishing up the last chapter, so it'll be another few days before it's posted. Meanwhile, here's some fluff that probably borders on excessive. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

Predictably, Levi was upset with the news. 

He fought her at every turn and glowered when he heard Jake’s name, muttering something about how he could never trust a guy that quiet. And even if Eris had explicitly told him — multiple times, no less — that they were broken up, Levi had also made a Hail Mary attempt at turning her head. It was a miracle she hadn’t smacked him for that one. Instead, she very coolly asserted her feelings for Jake. There was no head-turning for her, especially not for Levi.

He had stormed off shortly after that, but not before he made sure to mention that she and Jake would never work as a couple outside the villa. As Eris prepared to head for the firepit, Cherry also had come up to her and said the exact same thing.

Eris rolled her eyes hard enough to dizzy herself. Levi’s and Cherry’s opinions didn’t matter. No one’s did.

She repeated the mantra to herself during the recoupling and ignored everyone’s incredulous expressions when Jake happily called her name. He did the same, spending most of the recoupling offering her giddy smiles and comforting touches. Though he tensed up during Levi’s turn, Jake kept calm and accepted Levi’s sneers with a defiant stare. 

They were finally together, and after all the drama they’ve been through on the island, there was little anyone could do or say to stop them. 

Eris couldn’t have been more relieved by the end of the recoupling. She and Jake wandered to the daybeds while the others scattered elsewhere, their hands entwined. He shot her a look of concern and asked how she was holding up, and she answered honestly. 

_Perfect,_ she said, beaming at him. 

He grinned right back and picked her up in a crushing embrace, lifting her a few inches. Eris wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, but their moment was cut short at the sound of footsteps nearing them. Jake lowered her to the ground as Tim and Jen walked over, smiling knowingly at them. 

“You two look well cozy,” Tim teased. “Did the recoupling go the way you wanted, then?”

Eris and Jake glanced at each other. The second their eyes met, they grinned again. Jen squealed in delight. 

“You guys are so adorable!” she exclaimed. “I knew without a doubt Jake would pick you.”

Eris’ heart clenched. “Our relationship is still new, but we’re solid. I didn’t doubt him either.”

Jake reached for her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles, his eyes bright and happy. “I love that you trusted me,” he murmured. “I’d have picked you every single time, even if it cost me a friendship.”

She tucked her lips in to keep from smiling so wide. 

Tim snorted. “Mate, you are such a melt!”

Jake merely shrugged. His gaze remained locked Eris. “I’m more romantic than people think.”

Whatever Jen was about to say was interrupted at the sound of her phone beeping. The four of them stared at it for a moment before Jen picked it up, her face wary. She called the Islanders to gather around, and they all scurried over to the daybeds. Levi scowled at her when she caught his gaze, but she gave him no reaction.

Once everyone was gathered, Jen cleared her throat and read the text. 

_Islanders, you are now in your final days on Love Island. Tonight, the public will vote for their favorite couple. The couples with the fewest votes risk being dumped from the Island tomorrow night. The couples that remain will enter the final, and have a chance to win the £50,00 prize._

With raised eyebrows, Eris glanced up to see several shocked faces. Four people would be dumped tomorrow, and with her and Jake being in such a late couple, she wouldn’t be surprised if they received less votes. 

After a moment’s thought, she found that she wasn’t too troubled. She came to the show to find a partner she could have a future with, regardless of whether or not she won. After today’s events, she could safely say that Jake was that person for her, and she for him. Money was always nice, but if she and Jake were to leave the Island early, she wouldn’t shed any tears over it. Part of her was excited to be back home anyway. 

Beside Eris, Jake squeezed her hand. She turned to him and saw a relaxed smile on his face, and she knew he shared her thoughts. Eris smiled back. 

A few of the Islanders made small comments about tomorrow’s dumping, but other than that, everyone was quiet, the reminder of the competition looming over their heads. They all went their separate ways to wind down for the night and prepare for bed. 

Jake went off to chat with the boys while Eris joined the other girls in the dressing room to remove their makeup. Cherry continued throwing sour looks her way, but Eris refused to spare her single glance. She’d had too long of a day to have the energy to rehash the same argument with the younger girl, and besides, Eris was still over the moon about her and Jake being an official couple. Like Levi, Cherry’s anger didn’t warrant any real reaction from her. 

Bless Jen for easing the tension by starting up a quiet conversation with Eris. 

“I can’t believe our summer’s nearly over,” Jen murmured. 

Eris smiled gratefully and responded, “I think it’s the right time.”

“You think so?”

Eris shrugged. “We all tried our best, and some of us have really found the right person.”

Cherry scoffed and rolled her eyes before shooting up from her seat. Jen and Eris watched warily as Cherry stalked out of the room without a single word, her hands clenched into fists. 

Jen pursed her lips. “Don’t worry about her, babes. Give her time. She’ll come around.”

“Can’t say I particularly care,” Eris murmured. “It wasn’t like we were ever on friendly terms, and I doubt we ever will be.” She lifted her chin. “But I don’t regret what I did.”

Jen patted her hand. “And you shouldn’t. We all need to put ourselves first.” She paused for a moment, contemplating. “I don’t think I was doing that when I first came into the villa. I tried too hard to keep Levi coupled up with me. I just think I had to find myself first.” A smile spread across her face. “And then I found Tim. I think I achieved everything I wanted. I’m really proud of my journey in the villa. I think I’m living my best life.”

Eris scooted over to squeeze Jen on the shoulder. She had come a long way from the girl Eris had originally met the first day in the villa. Jen and Tim had since become some of her closest confidants, especially in the last several days. As ecstatic as Eris was about the way things turned out for herself, she was just as pleased for her friends. 

“I’m happy for you, Jen. Really.”

“Babes, thank you!” Jen grinned and lightly elbowed Eris. “I know you must be feeling good about your experience too. In fact...” She leaned in as she glanced around, whispered conspiratorially. “I kinda know something I’m not supposed to tell you.”

Intrigued, Eris quirked a brow. “What? What do you know?”

The glint in Jen’s eyes was unmistakable. “Where do you think Jake is right now?”

As if on cue, Jake peeked his head in the dressing room, scanning around for Eris. When he spotted her, he grinned. “Hey, you. Can I borrow you for a chat? Once you’re finished, of course.”

Eris smiled back. She hoped the butterflies in her stomach just from seeing him would never go away. “Of course.”

“Great. Give me a couple of minutes, then come meet me on the roof terrace,” he said before ducking back out. 

She stared after him for a second, even after the door had closed, then she turned back to Jen. Jen’s expression was full of barely contained excitement. 

Eris playfully narrowed her eyes. “Should I be expecting something big?”

With an innocent shrug, Jen replied, “I really don’t know, hun, but I think Jake has something he wanted to tell you. Maybe you should find out!”

Eris bit her lip. She wished she hadn’t taken off all her makeup. Clearly, whatever Jake wanted to say to her was important. 

She forced herself not to run straight to the terrace and instead idly cleaned up her little station. It couldn’t have been more than thirty seconds before she gave up, growing restless. Jen offered a gleeful smile as Eris left the dressing room and hurried to the roof terrace. 

With an eager spring in her step, she threw open the door. Eris gasped and froze at the sight that greeted her. 

The terrace glowed with soft lights from several small candles and the string lights hanging on the walls. There were so many candles that it diffused the normally chilly rooftop with enough warmth to tingle her skin. And petals, _rose petals_ littered around the place, scattered all over from the floor to the benches. A bottle of wine and two glasses were propped up on the table, and standing right in the middle of everything was Jake. He had spun around at her abrupt entrance, but when he spotted her, he beamed. 

It was the most romantic gesture anyone’s ever done for her. 

Eris stood at the doorway, mouth agape. 

“Are you kidding?” she exhaled. 

Jake looked around at his work. “Well, it wasn’t all me. I got Jen and Tim to help. But... yeah.” A flash of uncertainty crossed his face. “Is it... okay? Do you like it?”

She barked out a laugh and hurried over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Relaxing, Jake sighed and engulfed her in his embrace. 

“It’s beautiful,” Eris whispered. “Thank you. I don’t even know what this is for.”

He pulled back and met her eyes. “This has all happened pretty fast for us. I just wanted to show you that this, that _you_ really mean something to me.” Jake cupped her face in his big, warm hands, and she melted into him. “We’ve only officially been together since this afternoon, but this is something I’ve wanted for a long time,” he murmured. “It’s not a spur-of-the-moment thing.”

“It’s not for me either,” Eris returned. “It’s always been you, remember?”

Jake released a contented sigh and rubbed his thumbs over her cheekbones, then he let go to pull her towards the bench. “Sit with me.”

He took her hand as they sat side by side, their thighs flush with one another, and once they were settled, he turned to her. Eris had no idea what else he had planned for them tonight, but she couldn’t contain the grin spreading across her face. His own lips curled into a smile. 

“I love that you’re so chill,” he chuckled. “It makes me feel calmer.” He nodded his chin to the wine on the table. She noticed that one of the glasses was nearly empty. “I would’ve waited to open it with you, but I needed it to calm my nerves.”

Nerves? Jen did mention that Jake had something he wanted to tell her. At the reminder, Eris straightened and twisted her torso to face him directly. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

Jake took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m a real romantic at heart. I’m sure you know that by now.”

She cast a wry glance around the decorated terrace. “I think I’m starting to get an idea, yeah.”

His lips quirked. “I wrote you something to let you know how serious I am about us as a couple.”

Eris’ breath hitched, but when she remembered the poem he’d written for Talia, she held back a laugh. Something told her he hasn’t improved much as a poet since then. 

Her theory was proven right when Jake recited, “Roses are red, violets are blue, you took a chance on me, and I’m committed to you.”

She broke out in a wide grin, the same kind a proud mother would give a child for some macaroni art. For someone so good with words, he wasn’t the most eloquent poet. Still, Jake and his elementary rhymes were so _adorable_ , it hurt. 

Eris leaned in to press a kiss on his cheek, and with bright eyes, he shot her a cheerful look, evidently pleased with himself. The man was actually a puppy dog. 

“That was well corny,” she uttered, “and I absolutely loved every bit of it.”

Jake’s laugh was full-on, loud and free, and she couldn’t get enough of it. She wanted to hear it every chance she got, every day they had together. 

“Always the honest one,” he said through his laughter. “Either way, I’m glad you liked it. But maybe I should stick to cooking, yeah?”

Eris adamantly shook her head. “Corny or not, no one’s ever written me poetry before. You’re just... you’re the _sweetest_ man, Jake. We’ve been together less than a day, and you put in the effort to write me things and set up this roof terrace for me. I don’t —” She let out a helpless laugh and took one of his hands in her lap. “I don’t know what to say. You make me really happy.”

She avoided his gaze as her cheeks burned at her rambling, but she refused to take back her words. Things between her and Jake _had_ moved fast, but it felt right, more right than it had been with anyone else both in and out of the villa. 

Jake was silent for a drawn-out moment, and her cheeks grew redder. When he sucked in a breath, Eris finally glanced up. She was taken aback at the intensity that had formed in his gaze. 

His next words came out in a rushed exhale. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Eris’ eyes bulged as she gaped. Girlfriend? She had no idea the depth of his feelings — let alone the existence of them — until a few hours ago, and now he was asking her to take another big step in their very new relationship. She at least understood why he had been so nervous earlier. 

At her reaction, Jake pushed on. “I know it’s a bit soon, but you make me happy too. Like, _stupid_ happy. I’ve never felt the way I do about you with anyone else.” He paused, his intense stare growing so tender, her breath caught in her throat. “I’m falling for you, Eris,” he whispered. “I don’t even care about winning or being in the final. I just want to be with you —”

“Yes,” she blurted.

As if she even needed convincing in the first place. Eris was ready to commit to him the same way he admitted he was to her. She’s _been_ ready for some time now. 

He paused, blinking, and then his face split into an enormous, radiant smile that wrinkled his eyes. Her heart burst at the sight as she beamed back. Taking her face in his hands, Jake brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Despite its fervency, there was a gentleness to it too, and Eris knew they’d have hundreds, thousands of kisses just like it. 

_Her boyfriend._ She rather liked the sound of that. 

When they pulled apart, he pressed a final kiss to her forehead. Her skin tingled where his lips lay as he spoke. 

“I can’t believe you said yes,” he exhaled. 

Eris snickered. “Did you really think I’d say no?”

“Maybe. Yes. I don’t know.” Jake reared back to look at her with a relieved smile. “I wasn’t sure what would happen. Besides, I’ve told you how overconfidence is a killer. I couldn’t be too certain.”

“Well, you’re officially stuck with me now. No takebacks.”

Jake smoothed his thumbs over her cheekbones. “Good,” he murmured.

They stayed on the terrace for a little while longer, talking idly and drinking a bit more. Eris would have loved to spend the rest of the night there with him, but exhaustion started creeping on her. Once they finished off their glasses of wine, they decided to call it a night, leaving the terrace hand-in-hand. 

Despite how tired she was, she was brimming with elation. For the past few days, Eris was sure she had screwed over her chance on the show to find a partner. Now, she was leaving the island with the sweetest, most adoring and thoughtful man, a man who also happened to be her boyfriend. Funny how different her day turned out when it started on such an awful note, but maybe she should’ve expected it, being on Love Island and all. 

By the time Eris and Jake returned to the darkened bedroom, the rest of the Islanders were tucked into bed, all apart from Jen. She was hanging around by the entrance, seemingly waiting for them, and when they finally showed up, Jen squealed. She quietly cheered and congratulated them with a hug. Jake whispered an additional thanks for helping him set up the terrace, and Jen winked before whisking away. 

Eris and Jake changed and got ready for bed, then they climbed under the duvet together, cuddling close. His arms tightened around her, and in seconds, they both began to drift off. Before succumbing to a peaceful sleep, Eris let one last smile grace her lips as she remembered how unspeakably good it felt to be his again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the rating! It's E for a reason lol
> 
> Just as a reminder, this last chapter takes place on the night of Day 12 after the dumping.
> 
> I had a fun time writing this short fic, mostly because I needed more Jake in my life. Again, thank you so much for reading if you did! I appreciate you all!

Eris waved tiredly as the other couples left the kitchen and headed off for bed. It was still relatively early, but after having to dump two couples tonight, they were all drained. 

Despite her relief at Levi and Cherry’s departure, she hated seeing Rohan leave. Making that decision to dump him instead of Talia was one of the harder things she had to do in the villa. He was a good friend to her but he was even closer with Jake, and it was obvious how upset Jake had been watching his best mate walk down that driveway. The two shared brotherly hugs and goodbyes as they promised to keep in touch after the show. Eris offered her comfort with a tight squeeze of Jake’s hand, and the way he squeezed back told her how much he needed the support. 

But Jake was intent on keeping a positive attitude. They were in the Love Island final, after all. He had given Eris an excited smile during the recoupling when their names were called, an unexpected but welcome surprise. He seemed just as delighted as everyone else to be in the running for the £50,000.

Moreover, their date earlier today had been incredible. They were both still riding high after finally being able to have some time together, far away from the other Islanders. Jake had been even more attentive than usual, pulling out her chair and pouring her wine and showering her with compliments. And since his confession yesterday, he’s been uninhibited as ever. Eris soaked up every word he spoke and every smile he gave her. It warmed her to the core knowing how much more comfortable he’s come to be with her now that there were no hidden feelings between them any longer. 

Eris was excited about being in the final too, but she couldn’t wait to spend time with him outside the villa. She wanted to know him inside-out, and she wanted him to know her the same way. Even the side of her that could sometimes be brutally honest and nosy and stubborn, she wanted to let him into every part of her life. 

A small smile lingered on her face as she thought about their future, and when Jake turned around from washing everyone's cups, he caught her wistful expression. He tilted his head. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked. 

Eris shrugged. “Us.”

The corners of his lips tugged upwards. “What about us?”

“Just looking forward to being with you after the show. I wonder what it’s going to look like.”

“I reckon a lot like this,” Jake chuckled. “You sitting at the counter watching me work in the kitchen.”

A light laugh escaped her. “I like that. As boring as that sounds, I’m excited.”

“I am too.” His smile grew thoughtful. “It can be stressful working at the restaurant. A little boring is what I need most of the time.”

She snorted. “I’d say I’m pretty good at that.”

“Believe me, I know.”

Eris blinked and made an indignant noise. “Hey!” 

Eyes dancing with mischief, Jake simply winked. She narrowed her gaze. The utter _cheek_ of the man.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” she grumbled in mock sternness. 

“Not even two days into our relationship, and I’m already in danger of being dumped. You’re a ruthless one, Eris,” he said, fondness in his tone and expression. 

Eris scoffed. “Oh, I’m _worse,_ Sweetcheeks,” she teased. 

A smile curled his lips as he stared at her for a moment, then he switched topics. “So. How are you feeling about today? That double dumping was harsh.”

She sighed, propping her elbow up and resting her chin on her hand. “It was a brutal decision. I’m glad Talia’s still here, but I wish Rohan could have stayed.”

“So do I.” Sadness filled his expression, but it was gone just as fast. “But we’ll see him during the final. I suppose everyone will be there tomorrow.”

Eris scrunched her nose. One night of peace without Levi and Cherry was hardly anything, but it was more than she had ever gotten. At least after that, she wouldn’t have to see them for a while. 

“I’d rather skip it, honestly,” she mused. “I can’t wait to go back home and work in my studio.”

“Yeah, I won’t be sad leaving this place either,” Jake said. “But I can’t say I didn’t enjoy spending my summer here. I don’t think there’s anywhere outside of Preston where I’ve got this many memories.”

Eris nodded. It had certainly been her most unforgettable summer. She was leaving the show with an amazing boyfriend and a handful of good friends too. Despite the absurd amount of drama she’s witnessed and experienced, there was still a sense of nostalgia she knew she’d feel whenever she thought about the villa. It had been her home for the past several weeks, after all. 

“It’s strange to think this is our final night here,” Eris said. 

“Yeah.” Jake paused for a beat and glanced up the stairs. He smiled, cocking his head towards it. “How about we make one last trip to the terrace? For old time’s sake.”

She grinned back, and without a word she hopped off of the stool. Jake took her hand and led her up the stairs, creeping past the quiet bedroom. He opened the doors of the terrace for her, and since the rest of the Islanders were about ready to sleep, they found the place to be empty. 

With a glance around, Eris remembered all the times she had with Jake there. The night she found Levi and Cherry remained an unpleasant memory, but every moment she shared with Jake on the terrace eclipsed the hurt. It was where she had talked to him for the first time. He had been quiet and awkward, but Eris found him endearing. She’s dealt with enough cocky men in her life. Jake was a breath of fresh air. 

They’d talked, joked around, and bared their souls to one another on those benches more times than she could count, but none of those times compared to their recent visits. Just yesterday, they admitted their feelings for one another, and he snogged the life out of her against that right wall. Then he decorated the place with rose petals and candles when Eris became his girlfriend that same night. Everything that happened there had built up and culminated in them finally getting together. 

The villa itself was memorable, but the rooftop terrace held a particularly special place in her heart. Eris smiled as she walked around.

“This is my favorite spot in the villa,” she said, voicing her thoughts. 

“Yeah?” Jake asked as he closed the doors. “Not the kitchen?”

She snorted and leaned her elbows on the railing. “Shockingly enough, no. But the kitchen is a close second.”

He walked to her side and threw an arm around her shoulders. Her body automatically relaxed into him. “Me too. I love the view up here. Everything looks so peaceful.”

Eris hummed. “I’ve always wanted a terrace like this for my own. I’d probably work outside instead of my studio for a change.”

Jake’s arm tightened around her. “Well, if we win tomorrow, maybe we can find the perfect flat for us to live in.”

She snapped her head towards him, and he calmly returned her stare, a small smile on his face. Her heart stuttered. Moving in together. She had thought about it constantly, but to hear him say it too made everything all the more real.

“You want to live with me?” Eris managed to get out. 

“I want to do everything with you,” Jake said quietly. He lowered his arm and gently turned her towards him, his hands resting on her shoulders. “I almost lost my chance being with you because I was too terrified of admitting my real feelings. I spent the entirety of my time in the villa that way. But I don’t want to be like that anymore. With you, I don’t ever want you to have to guess how I feel.”

He slid his hands down her arms and intertwined their fingers, pulling her a step closer. His eyes were simultaneously soft and intense as he met her gaze.

“I’m yours,” he whispered. “Entirely. And you’ll never have to question it. I want us to live together. Meet each other’s families and friends. Have that boring, domestic life. Eris, I just want to be with you, in whatever way you want me.”

She was struck, her jaw hanging open as she simply stood there. 

Why did he always _do_ that? He would take her by surprise and say the loveliest, sweetest, most wonderful things, then _not_ expect her to melt into a puddle by his feet. Why was he torturing her like this? How did she end up so lucky to be with such a man? 

But more than anything, Eris was proud of him. Despite his way with words, he’s always had trouble communicating with others and being truly open with his feelings. For him to be this honest about his flaws and the effort he wanted to put into their relationship was a testament to how much he’s grown in their time in the villa. 

He made her want to be better too. She was equally at fault in delaying their relationship. Eris could have been honest with her feelings too when they had first coupled up, but her insecurities prevented her from doing so. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s made that mistake in her love life. This time around, she vowed to swallow her fear and put it the same work as him for the sake of a healthy, truthful relationship. 

Of course she wanted to move in together. She wanted everything he did and more. She wanted to learn about him, from him, and with him. 

With trembling hands, Eris cupped his face. “I want you in every kind of way, Jake Wilson,” she whispered. 

He expelled a quiet breath and closed his eyes. When they reopened a moment later, they seared into hers. 

Jake ducked his head and captured her lips in a fiery kiss as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her body flush with his. 

“You have me,” he sighed, his voice thick. “You have me.”

Eris moaned when he deepened their kiss, his tongue sweeping through the caverns of her mouth and his teeth nibbling her bottom lip. Her head spun from the crackling energy that had flared between them, so much so that she didn’t even realize he was walking them backwards to the benches until she collapsed on top of him. Her dress hiked up when her legs lifted to straddle his lap. As soon as she was settled, their lips collided once more. 

She shivered at the feeling of his sturdy thighs and chest underneath her. They’ve snogged and hugged and slept next to each other, but his body felt different this time. Bigger. Stronger. Knowing where they were headed tonight heightened all of her senses, as if each of her nerves were alight and ready to jump at his touch. 

The anticipation was enough to make her lose control of her actions, and her hips started to rock against him of their own accord. Jake grunted, and his hands flew to her waist. With a tight grip, he helped her grind into him. It wasn’t long before her dress was bunched up to the very top of her thighs and his hardened bulge pressed against her core. They both moaned at the contact. 

“Eris,” he choked, his gaze locking on hers. His pupils were completely blown out, and her arousal spiked.

“More,” Eris pleaded. “I want to —”

“Oh, we will,” Jake breathed before crushing their lips together again. 

His grip left her waist to unzip her dress. Once her back was uncovered, his curious hands glided over her bare skin. She reveled at his touch, arching into him and rolling her hips so that she slid along his firm, covered length. Jake slowly tugged down the fabric until her breasts were exposed, and her nipples stiffened into peaks from the cool night air. Without removing his mouth from hers, he palmed her breasts, massaging and squeezing them. 

Eris moaned as her hips faltered. When he lightly tweaked her nipples, she couldn’t help throwing her head back and whimpering his name. Jake finally glanced down, and his efforts doubled. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “You are so _beautiful._ ”

A sigh escaped her as he leaned in to attach his lips at her neck. He already knew her most sensitive spots, and without a second wasted, he zeroed in on her pulse point and sucked. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Eris lifted shaking hands to take off his shirt, nearly fumbling with the buttons. Jake released his own sigh when her fingers came in contact with his warm skin, and he lowered his hands from her chest so she could help tug his shirt off altogether. 

She flung it away from them, and they stared at each other, panting heavily. Then like a cord snapping, their sense of urgency skyrocketed. 

In the same moment Eris stood up to pull her dress over her head, Jake’s hands flew to his trousers to unbuckle and unzip himself. They were frantic as they stripped, sparing no thought over cameras or other Islanders catching them or where their clothes and shoes landed. The only thing she could focus on was how _long_ she had waited for this, how badly she had craved his naked body on hers. 

Throwing knickers to the side, she straightened just in time to see Jake stand up and toss his pants away too. She took one millisecond to admire his incredible form before they were on each other again, ravenous hands and lips touching whatever skin they could find. They stumbled back on the bench in the same position with nothing separating them. 

Her eyelids fluttered as Jake’s rigid cock pressed against her stomach, and she couldn’t stop herself from stroking him, sweeping a thumb over the precum that wept from the head. Jake’s hands on her hips tightened while he released a raspy groan. He returned the favor by lowering his hand between her thighs and sliding his calloused fingers along her wet slit. A sharp jolt ran through her, and she gasped. 

“Oh god,” Eris exhaled as she circled her hips. “Jake —”

She cut herself off when he slid a finger inside her slick heat, languidly pumping in and out and gauging her reactions. A small whimper escaped her, and she buried her face in his neck. 

But Jake went no further than that. Eris lifted her head when he removed his hand, and she dazedly watched him tear at a condom wrapper. She didn’t even know where or when he had gotten it. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t wait,” he panted, rolling the condom over his cock. “I just — Jesus _Christ,_ I need to be inside of you.”

With a fervent nod of her head, Eris lifted herself onto her knees and lined him up to her core. His smoldering gaze never strayed from hers as she began to sink down onto him. Both of their jaws went slack. She was torn between savoring the moment and going right to business, but in the end, she settled for something in between to give her inner walls a chance to acclimate to his size. 

Her entire body shuddered when their pelvises met and she was fully seated. For a beat or two, Eris forgot how to breathe. They fit so perfectly together. They felt so _right_ together. 

Jake released a husky moan that was nearly undoing. Cupping her face, he looked up at her with such affection that her heart lodged itself in her throat. He brought her down and captured her lips for a sweet kiss, then he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. 

His hands went to her waist to help her rise to the very tip and down again to the hilt, and Eris braced herself on his shoulders and widened her stance as they set an easy pace. It was a little awkward at first and he slipped out of her once or twice, but they eventually found their rhythm. 

Their breathing grew loud in the empty terrace as they sought pleasure from one another. Hungrily, Jake’s hands roamed from her thighs up to her face, never settling in one spot. His eager touch sent her whole body on fire, and when Eris sped up her pace, his hands would grasp at her that much rougher. With a particular snap of her hips, she gasped and arched further into him, brushing her nipples against his broad chest. 

Jake groaned her name, spurring her to move even faster. The muscles of her thighs burned, but she ignored everything that wasn’t the aching pressure building up inside her. Eris’ panting turned into moans, her movements became frenzied. She reached up to thread her fingers through Jake’s hair, giving it a firm pull. The ragged noise he let out almost drove her the brink of madness. 

Fire licked up her spine and blood roared in her ears as Eris chased after her release. Scrambling to find purchase on his shoulders, she dug her nails into his skin while she whimpered and mewled in heady pleasure. 

She was so _close,_ she could scream. 

“Jake,” she gasped desperately. “I’m — I need —”

Eris let out a cry when Jake held her by the waist and began thrusting up into her, hitting her in that spot she’s only ever been able to graze. 

Stars flooded her vision, and her body locked up. The coil inside her wound tighter and tighter until it became near unbearable. Distantly, she heard Jake murmuring his encouragement, telling her to let go. 

“Come on, Eris,” he whispered. “Come. Come for me.”

Her eyes slammed shut. Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, the coil finally shattered, and Eris hurtled over that familiar edge. 

She trembled in his grasp, his name repeatedly spilling from her lips as she let her climax wash over her. Shocks jolted throughout her body, but Jake held her steadily on his lap. She was still writhing when he crushed her to him and continued pounding into her. 

With what little energy Eris had left, she watched in fascination as he sought his own release. He panted and grunted all while keeping her gaze, as if the mere sight of her would bring him the ecstasy he was reaching for. His thrusts were fast and rough, and when his eyelids fluttered, she knew he was nearly there.

“Eris,” he gasped. “Fuck, _fuck,_ I’m gonna come.”

Jake jerked his hips up once, twice, three more times. All at once, his muscles went taut underneath her, then he threw his head back and let out a guttural groan. 

Thighs shaking, Jake twitched and pulsed inside her as he came. Eris ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner and greedily took in the unrestrained bliss on his face. His arms were tight enough around her that she almost couldn’t breathe, but she relished in it. The sight of him coming was just as glorious as she imagined it to be. 

Pumping his hips one last time, he heaved an exhausted sigh and slumped into the bench. Eris rested her head on his shoulder while they both fought for breath, their heart rates slowing and the fog in their heads lifting. Strands of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and neck, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t be bothered to move, let alone reach up to brush it away.

Her breathing started to level out by the time one of them moved. Jake helped lift her off of his softened length, but she remained perched on his lap. Keeping his arms around her, he shifted a little to settle himself more comfortably in his seat, sagging even lower on the bench. 

His voice was hoarse when he spoke. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” he murmured, “but just so you know, I didn’t want our first time to be like this.”

Eris lolled her head on his shoulder to peek up at his face. “How did you want it to go, then?”

“In a bed, for starters. Somewhere private, too.”

Her lips twitched in a wry smile. Their first time on the benches of the rooftop terrace on a show watched by millions of people was basically the exact opposite of what he had in mind. 

Jake went on, “I imagined a dark room lit only by candles, more rose petals scattered around, and maybe some quiet music playing. Nothing too fancy. It’d just be us. And I’d be the one to undress you and lay you down on the bed. We wouldn’t rush. I’d take my time, all night if you wanted it.”

Eris bit her lip as her stomach swooped. She wasn’t sure she would have had the willpower to wait any longer to finally jump his bones, but there was no denying that the picture he painted was enticing.

“How traditionally romantic,” she drawled, though her words came out a bit breathless. 

His shoulders lifted in a weak shrug. “You know how I am.”

Mustering enough energy, Eris raised a palm to his cheek and turned his face towards her, giving him a soft kiss. “It sounds wonderful,” she whispered. “And once we find a place to live together, we’re going to do exactly that and more.”

Jake’s responding smile was so radiant, she felt like she was glowing from the inside out. 

They spent another few minutes sitting there in peace, but once the night air grew too chilly for them, they began to clean up and redress. When they were situated, she and Jake took another look around the terrace, knowing it would be their last. 

Jake slid an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss on her temple, and Eris sighed. A bittersweet feeling overcame her. 

“I’m gonna miss this terrace,” she murmured. 

“Me too. I’m glad we came up here.” One corner of Jake’s lips tugged upwards. “It was fun defiling this place with you before we finally left.”

She chuckled. “At least we got to do it once.”

“We had a lot of missed opportunities, didn’t we?”

“Missed opportunities to fool around in other spots in the villa? Absolutely.”

He laughed and hugged her tighter. “Should have known you were into that stuff,” he teased. “Want me to wear my wrestling costume too while we’re at it?”

With a small, innocent smile, she looked up at him. “Cape and everything?”

Jake faltered, his lips parting and a flush creeping upon his face. 

Eris’ smile spread into a wide grin, feeling lighter than she’s been in a long time. The prize money didn’t matter. The public's opinion didn't matter. Whatever happened after tomorrow, she knew they were going to be just fine. Better than fine.

She couldn’t wait to leave the show and start her new life with him. Her future has never been so exciting, and it was all because of the man beside her. 

Eris rose on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. 

“We are going to have a _lot_ of fun living together, Sweetcheeks.”

And they did.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing an epilogue, but someone on reddit was interested in reading about Jake and MC winning the finale. So this final (for real final) chapter is dedicated to that person! Sorry for taking two weeks to write this lol I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos, as always!! You guys are all so sweet!! 💛💛💛

****Eris blinked, staring dumbly at Jen. She must have heard her wrong when the latter announced who won.

She must have, because the very idea of her and Jake wasting the whole summer then coupling up _two days_ before the Love Island final but still coming out as the winners was...

It was absurd, to say the least.

But when Jen and Tim beamed at her and Jake, rushing towards them with open arms, Eris forced herself to face the very absurd reality she was living.

They had won. Somehow.

She burst out a disbelieving laugh as Jen hugged her tightly. Beside her, Jake was wrapped up in his own hug with Tim and looking just as stupefied. When he turned to her, he joined in on the laughter.

“You guys, you did it!” Jen squealed as she pulled away. Her eyes were full of unshed tears, but the excitement for Eris and Jake was evident. “I’m so happy for you!”

“I —” Eris stammered, her brain still trying to catch up. “I’m —”

Jake jumped in and thanked her, saving Eris from embarrassment with his usual eloquence. Tim and Jen quickly congratulated them for a job well done before they were called over by the producers, then they hurried away from the fire pit and left Eris and Jake alone.

She faintly shook her head and glanced over at Jake, whose eyes were bright with elation.

“How in the _hell_ —?”

He grinned from ear to ear. “I have absolutely no idea.”

Eris laughed again as she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a near death grip. He embraced her with just as much fervor before bending down and melding their lips together. It was the clumsiest kiss they’ve ever shared from the way they were smiling like idiots.

Love Island 2018 Winners. It was the last thing she expected, although maybe after all they’ve been through, it was the universe’s way of apologizing. She’d gladly accept, particularly if that apology included £50,000 in her pocket.

The next few minutes passed in a blur as she and Jake were thrust about by the crew, making sure their hair was perfect and makeup wasn’t smudged before walking out of the villa. Once their appearances were green-lighted, they stood hand-in-hand behind the doors and awaited their announcement.

Eris had just enough time to glance up at Jake and give him a wide smile. Her incredulity had waned, and all that was left was euphoria.

Despite her apathy towards the public’s opinion over her and Jake, she couldn’t be more flattered that they were chosen as the best couple. Perhaps they loved the story. The way she and Jake had gotten together could have been scripted, for Christ’s sake. It was _that_ dramatic, though the payoff had been more than worth it.

He returned her smile and began to lean in for a kiss, but the doors suddenly flew open and blinding lights assaulted her vision. Eris hissed a colorful curse, distantly hearing Jake laugh beside her before it was drowned out by a roaring audience. Jake squeezed her hand and tugged her along onto the stage, and in a flash, her annoyance evaporated. She forgot to be anything but thrilled, especially when she spotted her family and best friends in the enormous crowd.

Everyone quieted at the voice booming over the loudspeaker.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners of Love Island 2018 — Eris and Jake!”_

Even if the applause nearly shattered her eardrums, Eris grinned through it all, waving at the mass of people along with Jake. His firm grip on her hand was grounding in the midst of all the craziness.

An image then appeared on the giant screen above the villa doors behind them. Eris and Jake twisted around and tilted their heads up. She stifled a groan at the words that came out of the speakers.

_“Eris, welcome to your Love Island Journey.”_

“Oh god,” she muttered. She did not need a recap of her repeated failures in the villa, thank you very much.

Of course, Jake heard her. He shot her an amused look and leaned his head in.

“Come on, it won’t be that bad,” he said in a low voice.

“Well, it’s not _your_ wonderful little journey we’re watching, is it?”

He shook with silent laughter. Before the video played on screen, he said, “I’ll find you a glass of wine the moment this is over.”

The clips started from the very first day when Eris had picked Jasper. She winced as she watched herself argue with him by the loungers, the daybeds, the fire pit. It was painful remembering how horrid the two of them had been as a couple.

 _“It wasn’t long before things came to an end,”_ the voice-over said.

Eris scoffed. “Things hadn’t even started with him.”

“He was such a massive prat to you,” Jake commented with a frown. She and Jake hadn’t spoken much on the first day in the villa. It was only in the days following that he had learned enough from her about how awful it had been with Jasper. “It’s still so weird to me that you were ever partnered up with him.”

“It barely lasted, but trust me, it’s weird for me too.” Eris glanced over at the other Islanders and unsuccessfully tried to spot the man in question. “He’s much better suited for Allegra anyway.”

The video continued, showing her talking with Mason and Levi. They were all smiles and laughs and not-so-subtle muscle flexes as they approached her, whether or not she was alone. She couldn’t deny she enjoyed the way they fought for her attention, even if things remained friendly on her end.

While her primary interest had always been in Jake, Eris still hadn’t discouraged either man at the time. But she didn’t regret her choice. It was important for her to play the game in those early stages. As the clips went on, she was just a bit surprised at exactly how _much_ flirting Mason and Levi had done. It didn’t seem so excessive back then.

“Wow, you were cracking on with everyone, huh?” Jake said. Rather than sounding accusatory, however, his voice was thoughtful.

Eris shifted in place as she watched Levi sidle up beside her on the daybeds. “Can’t blame me for making do with what I had.”

“No, of course I don’t. Everyone did the same.” He huffed a small laugh. “Well, everyone except me. I just didn’t have the confidence. Otherwise, I’d be cracking on with you right beside them.”

She smiled. If only. When Jake really tried, he could make her blush and stammer like no one else.

More drama played out on screen, showing her argument with Allegra and Jen in the bathroom and the fight over Mason by the fire pit. She recalled the severe annoyance she felt at Allegra’s constant attacks. It wasn’t Eris’ job to coddle the girl, despite whatever lasting insecurities she had from her previous relationships.

Nonetheless, Eris encouraged Allegra and Mason to keep trying. They only stayed together for another twenty-four hours, to no one’s surprise.

“You liked Mason, didn’t you?” Jake asked. Her friendship with Jake had been budding at the time, and she remembered ranting extensively about the whole Mason situation to him. “At least a little bit. Why did you keep them together?”

Eris raised a brow and looked at him. “Because I wanted you more.”

He turned to her, his mouth parted, and then he grinned as his cheeks went red.

“I love hearing you say that.”

They both looked back at the screen. The audience laughed at the Art and Graft challenge when the Islander’s artworks were shown. Although Eris wished she had a hand in the actual piece, she enjoyed seeing what Jasper had come up with. Even better, Jake’s strange paintbrush-human with tiny feet was still one of the funniest things she had seen in the villa.

Beside her, he merely smiled and shrugged. Eris laughed to herself, vowing to give him some painting lessons when they got home.

The next recoupling played, and Rohan and Cherry sauntered into the villa. Eris remembered tensing up at the arrival of a new girl. She hated feeling threatened by other women, but it was inevitable on a dating show, especially when said woman was gorgeous. Luckily, Cherry ended up coupling with Mason.

Jake squeezed Eris’ hand while they watched her past self choose him. Despite having grown much closer to him then, she still hadn’t been able to gauge whether or not he actually fancied her. They didn’t talk about the decisions they were going to make that night for the recoupling either, so it had been a gambit picking him.

Then she had noticed the unmistakable glee in his expression when she called his name, and her fears had vanished.

“I was so worried Cherry was going to pick you first,” Eris said. “I thought I was going to go mad.”

Jake nodded. “I was worried too. I wasn’t sure where we stood or if you picked me just as friends or because you knew Erikah wanted Rohan.” She looked over and saw his lips twist into a frown. “That could have been it for us. We could have stayed coupled up since that night, but I was so scared to really make a move. Above everything, I wanted to keep our friendship.”

Eris sighed, her brows knitted together.

She still couldn’t believe how much they skirted around each other despite being close mates _and_ a couple. Countless times she questioned herself why she hadn’t just talked to him like she normally did, why she suddenly lacked the courage to be honest. Maybe it was both the villa and Jake himself that messed with her head.

The screen displayed videos of the short amount of time they coupled up. Aside from the fact the two of them flirted a little more, they acted no different from when they were mates. She never went beyond a hug or a hand on his arm, and he did the same.

Eris cursed herself for it. What if the reason he hadn’t made a move was because he simply mirrored her behavior? What if she had acted differently? What if she had tried kissing him?

And when clips of Levi spending more time with her appeared in the video, chief among her many conjectures was _what if Levi hadn’t grafted on her?_

Eris stared as he joined her by the pool on the day she’d won a date from the Pied Off challenge. Right out of the gate, he started flirting hard. His smiles were coy, his body language confident. It was slightly embarrassing to admit that even if she fancied Jake the most, Levi’s lines still worked on her. His charm was undeniable, and he knew all the right ways to make a lady swoon.

Up until then, Eris had kept things strictly platonic because of how strong her relationship with Jake had become. Then when Levi started grafting, Jake grew distant. Present, but distant, both as a friend and a partner. She was flooded with doubt and battled with herself on whether or not he actually had feelings for her.

That was why she let Levi get so near her by the pool and why she hadn’t rejected his advances. She’d been so _dumb,_ just because she felt humiliated.

More of her and Levi played, then her heart broke when it cut to a shot of Jake watching them from the kitchen, the troubled wrinkle on his forehead ever prominent. He glanced down and fiddled with his water bottle on the counter before raising his eyes again and keeping them locked on her.

Her hand in his tightened. “Is that when you decided —?”

Jake sighed. “Yeah. Seeing him hang around you so much... I really believed I ruined everything.”

“Jake,” Eris whispered. “I’m sorry.”

He let go of her hand only to wrap his arm around her shoulders, and she looked up at him as he smiled. “I feel like we’ve been over this,” he said wryly.

She released a huff of a laugh. “I know. It’s just different seeing it from your view.” She paused and said bluntly, “I kind of hate watching this.”

Jake chuckled as he rubbed her arm. “Same. But the best parts are coming up soon.”

Her journey continued, cutting to her date with Levi. Jake’s body went rigid beside her when Eris and Levi kissed, and she grimaced, willing the scene to be over as fast as possible.

“For the record,” she said, “you’re a much better kisser than he is.”

As if realizing how tense he’d become, Jake instantly relaxed. His tone was sheepish when he spoke.

“I won’t even lie. That does make me feel better.”

“Am I a better kisser than Cherry?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, looking highly amused. “Are you really fishing right now?”

Eris just shrugged. She spent an inordinate amount of time worrying that Jake and Cherry were actually going to go all the way as a couple. This one small validation was well-deserved, in her opinion. Petty, but deserved.

“Cherry and I never kissed.”

She widened her eyes. “What?”

“Not on the lips anyway. She would try, but I just couldn’t...” Jake trailed off as he smiled softly. “She wasn’t you.”

Her heart leapt. Flooded with warmth, Eris smiled back and looped her arm around his waist. She stood on her tiptoes, pressed a gentle kiss on his neck, and returned her gaze to the screen. Something else fluttered inside her too, but she ignored it.

At the next recoupling, Eris chose Levi and Jake was with Jen. The whole crowd began to murmur, knowing what came next that night.

With thinned lips, Eris watched herself react to Levi and Cherry’s kiss. Her expression was a mixture of incredulity and shock as she stood gobsmacked at the terrace doors. Tim hurried in beside her, instantly followed by Jake.

Eris had been too focused on the scene in front of her at the time that she never noticed the fury on Jake’s face and the menacing step he took towards Levi. Recalling his haste to defend her, chastise Levi, and lead her away from the terrace... It all made her throat tighten in emotion.

She swallowed thickly before speaking. “I’ve never seen you look that mad before.”

Jake was silent for a second before he sighed. “I don’t think I’ve ever _been_ that mad before. I hated watching you go through that. I’m still a little angry with Levi for what he did.”

She rubbed his back soothingly, for both of their sakes. The way he had always supported her almost brought tears to her eyes, and she did her best to keep them at bay. That fluttering inside her intensified. Still, she couldn’t put a finger on it.

“It’s in the past. I’ve moved on from it. Best you do too.”

The clips went on to show Reese entering the villa and the recoupling afterward. Eris knew she had probably been ripped to shreds on social media for staying with Levi, and yet she had done it anyway.

It wasn’t an easy choice. The day after Cherrygate, he had groveled and turned on his charm more than ever, pleading his case that it was a spur of the moment thing.

 _I don’t know how, it just happened,_ he had insisted with apologetic eyes. _Erikah got in my head, and I’d been overthinking things. But I swear, it didn’t mean anything._

The authenticity in his voice and expression caught her off-guard. Eris remained stoic towards him for a bit, but his obvious regret started to wear her down. For the first time, she didn’t go to Jake for advice, too afraid of what his answer might be. Would he have convinced her to make things work with Levi?

She didn’t have the backbone to be rejected by him a second time. So alternatively, she had sought out Talia.

Talia neither encouraged nor dissuaded her to stay with Levi, and instead she offered what she knew. He seemed genuinely remorseful for what he did, and he’d been brooding even more than usual on the terrace. She also mentioned how clear it was to the other Islanders how much he’s fancied Eris since the beginning. In the end, Talia smoothed her hair in a comforting gesture and suggested she take more time to think it over.

The video played Eris uttering Levi’s name at the recoupling. Her eyes flew to Jake’s reaction. His face remained as unreadable as it was that same night.

“What were you thinking then?” she asked him now. “Were you expecting it?”

Jake shrugged. It was the slightest bit stiff. “A little. I knew you weren’t going to pick Mason, for sure.” He paused. “But I’m still not totally clear on why you stayed with him. We never did talk about it.”

Eris chewed on the inside of her cheek. She’d actually considered Mason several times, but her tiny crush on him never stacked up to the potential she had with Levi. Aside from Jake, he was the only one she truly saw herself having a shot at a future with. But just barely. It was enough to pick him again for the recoupling.

“If it wasn’t going to be you, I thought I could make it work with him,” she said. “We got on well enough, and I know he regretted the kiss.”

“And after?”

Her lips curled into a small scowl. “He lost my trust after Cherrygate, and from then on, he started losing my interest. He was such an arsehole for expecting me to blindly fall back into his arms after what he did. Just because I stayed with him didn’t mean I was _set_ on him.”

On cue, Eris observed the many clips that visibly showed her feelings for Levi fade. She’d long stopped cuddling with him in bed, and she subtly shirked away from his touch. After the disastrous Lie Detector challenge and that night’s recoupling, it was painfully clear that her smiles towards him were becoming forced too.

Instead, more of Eris and Jake rolled on the screen. Shots of them talking in both quiet and carefree tones or laughing with one another played in succession, as though they were spending every waking moment together.

A particular clip played of them hanging out on the bean bags, Jake making conversation as he mindlessly looked out at the Spanish hills. But Eris was staring right at him, a small smile on her face while she hung on to his every word.

The video transitioned again, showing them in the kitchen. It was her talking this time while she made a messy sandwich for herself and probably complained about the lack of crisps in the villa. Jake had been leaning on the counter next to her, his gaze flitting to her lips every few seconds.

Eris was floored. God, they had been so _blind._ How had neither of them caught each other’s stares or smiles? How had they missed the fact that they always subconsciously sat next to each other for meals, or the way they knew exactly how the other took their tea?

Their inside jokes, their shared looks of exasperation, their thoughtless touching. The way Eris would straighten out his tie before recouplings, the way Jake would adjust the clasp of her necklace back to the nape of her neck. Their small interactions were constant, each of them a blow to her chest.

She wanted to scoff. They looked bloody ridiculous dancing around each other. They looked...

Eris paused. She blinked at the screen.

Oh.

They looked like they were in love.

She felt the air leave her lungs as the fluttering in her abdomen consumed her whole.

_Oh._

Well. At least she knew it wasn’t indigestion she was feeling. It still made her want to lay down.

Watching her journey through these clips didn’t show her anything new. It just opened her eyes to something she’s unknowingly come to familiarize herself with. That relentless fluttering — the warm, tingling sensation she always felt whenever she was around Jake. She knew it well. She’s just never been able to place a name to it until now.

Love.

She _loved_ him. She loved Jake.

The revelation made her dizzy. She would have swayed if not for Jake’s arm around her shoulders.

“Oh my god,” Eris exhaled to herself.

Jake groaned under his breath, unaware of the earth-shattering epiphany she’d just experienced. He commented on their obliviousness all the same.

“I know. It’s almost embarrassing seeing us now. Like, yeah, I would look at you a lot. I just didn’t know I...” He rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. “I didn’t know how much I did it. I didn’t know how much _you_ did it either. But I probably would have dismissed it as something else anyway.”

Eris didn’t respond, her heart pounding fiercely inside her rib cage. Did he realize it too? Did he notice the language they’d unwittingly developed with one another, each gesture an unspoken but glaring truth?

It was right there. All this time, it was right in front of her, dangling in her face. Since the first _day,_ they’d been leading up to it. She could see it now.

She loved him.

Did he love her too?

Mind reeling, Eris stared blankly as the video went on, displaying another recoupling and Lucy’s arrival in the villa.

Was it too soon for her? They had only gotten together three days ago, and every day since, they had already taken huge steps towards a serious relationship. But was she ready to admit that she was in _love?_

As soon as the question crossed her mind, she knew the answer.

Of course she was. The amount of time didn’t matter. Eris was confident in her feelings for him. They were stronger than they’ve ever been than with anyone else, and there was no doubt in her mind that they were only going to strengthen even further.

Plain and simple, he was it for her. No matter what her future looked like, she knew she wanted him by her side. No matter if he didn’t love her now, she knew they’d both get there.

Eris waited all summer for him. She was willing to wait even longer, as long as it took to hear those same words come out of his mouth.

Her cheeks hurt. It registered for her a moment later that it was because she was grinning wide enough to split her face in two.

Jake noticed her expression when he glanced at her, but he chalked it up to the video still playing on screen. It was displaying the scene on the terrace when they admitted their feelings for one another. The crowd whooped at the kiss they shared. Although for the sake of national television, the producers edited it to keep it tame.

Jake leaned down to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing against her skin. A delightful shiver ran through her spine.

“You made me the happiest bloke in the world that day. Seriously, I thought I was going to pass out. I’ve never been so terrified in my life.”

Eris gave a small laugh, barely an exhalation of air. She couldn’t seem to catch her breath. She loved him _so much._

“You look great, though. Terrified, yes, but great. Only you could pull that off.”

“Well, I suppose they call me Sweetcheeks for a reason, yeah?”

“Careful there,” she murmured. “You’re liable to let all your little fans inflate that ego of yours.”

He snickered. “You sound jealous.” Gaping, Eris snapped her head towards him, but he cut her off. “You have no reason to be, Eris. Besides, you’re the only one who knows exactly how sweet my cheeks —”

“Jake, oh my _god,_ ” she choked out as her face flamed. Even if the audience couldn’t hear them, they were still mic’d up.

His laugh was pure sunshine. It spread throughout her body and lingered on her temple when he kissed her there.

“I absolutely adore you,” he sighed.

Eris bit her lip. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she wanted to wait. He deserved more than a rushed confession in the middle of a massive crowd.

The final recoupling played. Jake looked more excited than he’s ever been the entire summer standing by the fire pit and calling her name. That same enthusiasm lasted for the rest of the show. It was evident in the following clips of them making their relationship official, their date by the beach, their last moment on the terrace. She looked just as ecstatic as him. She looked like a different person altogether.

 _Because you’re in love,_ the voice in her head reminded her. That fluttering refused to cease.

The screen finally went blank, and the crowd burst into raucous applause. Jake rubbed her arm.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked.

Eris laughed wryly. If not for that recap, she wouldn’t have had the staggering realization that she was so ridiculously in love, it rendered her breathless.

“Not at all,” she said. “I’d still love a glass of wine, though.”

He smiled. “Whatever the lady wants.”

A vibration in his pocket made him glance down. He took out his phone and raised his eyebrows at her at the text he received. It showed up on the screen above them too, for the audience to follow along.

_Congratulations, Jake and Eris. The public voted for you as their favorite couple. You are the winners of Love Island 2018, and you now have a chance to receive the £50,000 prize!_

_#cantbuymelove #thefinalchoice_

Eris felt her own phone vibrate in her hand, and she held it up for Jake to read.

_However, it’s not quite that simple. You’ve spent the whole summer together. Your relationship has been tested every day, and today is no different._

_In front of you are two envelopes. One of these envelopes contains the £50,000 prize money, and the other contains nothing._

Eris and Jake raised their heads and noticed the stand at the front of the stage. On either side were two large, golden envelopes.

_In a moment, you will both take one envelope. The person who gets the winning envelope will have a BIG decision to make._

_They must choose whether they want to share the money with their partner, or keep all of it for themselves. If you decide to keep it, you will go home with the full £50,000 prize, and your partner will go home with nothing. If you share it, you will both go home with £25,000._

_It’s time to make your choice. Has this summer been about love or money?_

Eris held back an eye roll. It was comical how easy of a decision this was. It was barely a decision at all.

Jake seemed to think similarly. His lips lifted into a smile as he turned to her.

“Choose carefully, now,” he said. “I’ll even let you pick first.”

The audience was quiet as she extracted herself from his grip and walked up to the stand. Flippantly, she took the envelope closest to her, then Jake strolled up beside her and took the other one. He peered at it, and at the last second, he snatched the envelope out of her hands and replaced it with his.

He grinned when Eris hit his arm with it.

“I can’t say I don’t want to have the pleasure of seeing that money in my hands,” he said, shrugging.

She scoffed and gestured at him. “Please, by all means. I’ll happily watch you come out empty-handed.”

Jake opened the envelope. He barked out a laugh and showed her the card.

Empty.

Triumphantly, she ripped her own envelope open. She was greeted by the lovely sight of glittery pink letters that read £50,000.

Eris stuck her tongue out at him. “That’s what you get for stealing from a girl.”

“I suppose I should have known better,” he conceded, his eyes twinkling. “So what’s it going to be, Eris?”

She took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at him. “I’m going to take the money.”

The crowd gasped, but Jake’s grin was crooked as he shook his head. The fact that he trusted her so much that he refused to even consider her bluff made her stomach riot.

 _I love you,_ she thought wildly as she met his bright eyes. _I love you, I love you, I love you —_

“You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?” he sighed fondly.

Eris laughed and threw the card down before launching herself at him. His arms wrapped tight around her as he picked her up, laughing alongside her.

“Of course I’m splitting the money with you!” she exclaimed.

The audience’s cheers were deafening, but Eris could only hear the sound of Jake murmuring in her ear.

“I can’t believe we won!” he said. “I can’t believe how much the public liked us. I can’t _believe_ I switched envelopes.”

Eris chuckled as he set her down and cupped her face. She almost died at the tenderness in his expression.

“And I can’t believe I get to spend every day doing this to you,” he sighed before leaning in.

His lips were soft against hers. He kissed her languidly, as though they weren’t snogging in front of their friends and families or a crowd of millions; as though he had all the time in the world with nothing else to do but to stay locked in place with her, just like that.

The voice over the loudspeakers congratulating them tore her and Jake apart, then they turned to wave and grin at the crowd’s applause. Eris could just make out the other Islanders off to the side, who were either clapping politely or cheering just as loudly as the rest of the audience.

She scanned the sea of bodies to find her family and friends, then Jake tugging her in the opposite direction diverted her attention. His face was the very definition of joyful.

“Come and meet my mum!” he said. “She’s going to love you.”

Dazedly, Eris let him take her hand and guide her off stage, but before they got too far, she pulled him to a stop. Jake turned around and knitted his eyebrows together a little.

She wanted to wait until they were alone. She really did. She thought she had the willpower to hold off until she found the perfect moment together.

But she loved him with a fierceness that she was quickly learning was not something she could hide. It was vivid and relentless and it wanted to burst from every fiber of her being.

Her willpower was always shot to hell whenever Jake was concerned anyway. This was no different.

So it was without consent that the words tumbled out of her, unable to be tamed.

Eris looked up at him and took in the affection in his gaze. He squeezed her hand, and that did it for her.

She breathed, “I love you.”

Jake stilled. His widened eyes met hers.

A moment later, they were filled with unshed tears. His hands very slowly raised to cup her face. They shook like she was the most precious thing he’d ever held. She couldn’t help her own eyes from welling up too.

Jake’s voice was hoarse when he spoke. “Again,” he whispered. “Say it again.”

Her smile was tremulous. “Jake, I love you—”

He was on her the millisecond she finished getting the words out, capturing her bottom lip in a desperate kiss. Caught off-guard, Eris gasped, and he grabbed the opportunity to stroke his tongue with hers. Her head was swimming when he pulled back just a touch, brushing their lips together.

“I love you too,” he choked out. “I love you so much. I’m crazy about you, Eris.”

She could have crumpled at his feet. Eris knew she’d be overwhelmed when she heard him say those words back. What she didn’t expect was for it to send her to the verge of delirium. That telltale fluttering swallowed her whole as she let out a noise that was half a sob, the other half a strangled laugh.

“This is absolutely mental,” she said, thinking of how they only met each other mere weeks ago. “Are we mental?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

The tears fell from his eyes, and without thought, she wiped them away from his cheeks. Jake smiled as he cupped her face firmer.

“But I don’t care,” he breathed. “I don’t care about anything but loving you and being loved by you.”

She cried harder. His ability to reduce her to a blubbering mess with words alone was the last thing she needed right now with a million cameras potentially filming their every move.

“Stop,” she pleaded. “Please. You’re going to ruin my makeup at this rate.”

Jake chuckled and gently kissed her forehead. Screw the prize money. She didn’t want to do much else other than to drag him to the closest bedroom and have her way with him.

Eris and Jake pulled apart when a few members of the crew hurried over with tissues and more makeup to retouch their faces. Once they were ready again, he wasted no time gathering her in a tender embrace and sighing into her hair. She closed her eyes in bliss, savoring another few moments with him.

“I suppose it was only fitting that we end our journey in the villa with _you_ being the one to shock _me_ with a confession this time,” he said.

Eris smirked. “You’ve caused me too many near heart attacks. I was left with no choice but to return the favor.”

“Ah. Your retribution, then, is it?”

“Yes. Ruthless, remember? Don’t think you’ve seen the last of my wrath, either.”

“You’re so weird, love,” he chuckled.

Her heart clenched at the endearment. She made it a personal goal right then to get him to call her that as often as possible.

“Gotta keep you on your toes,” Eris breathed. “You’ll never know with me.”

She felt him smile and hug her tighter.

“Yeah, my mum’s going to love you.”

Eris spent all summer trying to stuff down her feelings for Jake, but it was a fruitless endeavor. She was tired of shying away. So at every opportunity throughout the night, Eris would whisper those three words to him, without reservation or fear. To anyone else, they probably were sickeningly over the top and mushy. She didn’t care. It was worth it to see Jake give her that intense look of utter devotion, a look that told her he’d do anything she wanted if she asked him of it.

She said it when she met his mum and older sister, and when he met her own parents. She said it during the party, after their interviews, on the ride to their hotel.

She gasped it as he stripped her of her clothes. She moaned it as he rocked into her. She whispered it as they lay in each other’s arms in a sweaty mess of limbs.

“I love you too,” Jake sighed into her neck, and a smile spread across her lips.

There were few certainties she could count on in her life, but something in her knew without a doubt that Jake was always going to be one of them. And as he held her in his strong arms, she vowed to be the same for him.

Jake took notice of her wistful expression and caressed her hip. “Everything alright?”

Smiling wider, Eris nodded as she burrowed deeper into his warmth, drowning in the fluttering that overtook her.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
